Spring Frost
by atomicbuzzfeet
Summary: Weiss is stressed and needs some relief.
1. Chapter 1

Spring Frost

It was another day at Beacon. Classes continued at their usual pace with everyone else having something important on their mind. There was, however, one major difference about this day that stood out from the others. Spring had begun, and with spring comes romance.

One of the subjects of this romance goes by the name of Weiss Schnee. Weiss is a headstrong young woman with silvery hair and blue eyes that pierce into your heart. Unfortunately for most, Weiss is a little too headstrong and can be quite intimidating to many. Luckily for here, there's someone who can handle her, and it's somebody she least expected.

It all started when Weiss was sitting on her bed, gazing at papers upon papers that needed to be completed.

"I can't stand this anymore," she groaned to herself. Weiss always took pride in how hard and consistent her work was. For some reason she had trouble accomplishing anything that day. The stress from Beacon's workload and lack of sleep that came with it had started to take its toll. Weiss slumped her head on the edge of her bed and sighed.

"You okay?" asked a familiar voice.

Weiss lifted her head up immediately to see her friend Yang standing to her side. Yang was another headstrong girl who most mistook as naïve and slightly dimwitted, at least at first. They'd quickly find themselves with a rather conniving and decently knowledgeable woman. But just like Weiss, Yang could be a little too intimidating with her headstrong personality.

"What do you want?" Weiss asked coldly, blushing a bit.

"Nothing," said Yang. "I just needed a place to breath for a moment. What are you doing?"

"I'm…I'm doing work," said Weiss quietly. She was clearly embarrassed at the thought of being seen. Her entire face had started to burn bright red.

"Relax," Yang laughed. "It's not that weird to see you resting your face on the bed. I see Ruby do it all the time."

Weiss frowned at that.

"I'm just saying that you shouldn't be so uptight all the time," said Yang. "Relax a little once in a while."

Weiss scoffed at Yang's suggestion. "I don't have time to waste on frivolous activities like you," she said with a huff. "Now please go away so I can complete my work."

Yang began to work towards Weiss at a steady pace. "You always act so haughty," Yang said.

Weiss couldn't help but feel something inside her as Yang came closer. Her head was starting to feel dizzy and her mouth dry. She stared at the way Yang's hips moved whenever she walked. It was quite alluring.

"What are you doing?" asked Weiss.

"I'm about to make you a little less uptight," said Yang. She extended her arm and placed her hand across Weiss's cheek. Her fingers gently brushed against Weiss's silky skin.

Weiss was now feeling herself breathing heavily at this point. Nobody had ever been this bold in front of her. She tried looking away and ended up looking at Yang's toned stomach. Weiss felt herself losing it more as Yang's fingers brushed against her neck.

"Look at me," said Yang softly, her voice almost hypnotic.

As if by command, Weiss's eyes did looked right into Yang's. She felt herself becoming trapped in the Lilac color of Yang's eyes.

Suddenly, Weiss felt her body acting on its own. Without even thinking, she slowly moved her head closer and softly placed her lips against Yang's. She closed her eyes and felt her lips touch against Yang's.

"…That…felt good," said Weiss quietly.

She opened her eyes to see Yang giving her a cocky smirk.

"Told you I'd help you get a little less uptight," said Yang. "But please don't tell me you call that a kiss."

Weiss blushed once again. "W-What do you mean?"

Yang crossed her arms and laughed. "I mean that you only gave me a quick peck. Let me show you what a real kiss feels like."

With that said, Yang grabbed Weiss by the back of her neck and kissed her with great intensity. Weiss could feel her body burning as Yang took control of her. She felt her arms reach out and wrap around Yang's hips. Yang responded by making her kiss even more intense. The two became so engaged that they continued kissing on the floor, their arms exploring each other's bodies.

"That wasn't bad for your first time," Yang said playfully after they finished kissing.

Weiss's eyebrows furrowed at the suggestion. "First timer?" she said angrily. "What makes you think that?"

"Don't worry about it, ice queen," Yang snickered. "Your secret's safe with me."

"I-I-I don't know what you're talking about."

Yang cocked an eyebrow. "Sure you don't."

Weiss looked around as if she'd awakened from a dream. Her eyes were darting everywhere as she stood herself back up.

"I think you should leave," she said to Yang. "Forget this ever happened."

"You mean that I gave you pleasure that you'd never felt before?" Yang smiled.

Weiss stepped back.

"Yang…I can't," said Weiss. "Something like this would ostracize me further from the Schnee family. Can you imagine it? Me? Having…relations…with my teammate?"

Yang stared blankly at Weiss, clearly not affected by such implications. "Yeah," she said bluntly. "And so what? Do you really want to keep yourself repressed for this long in the name of you family? I don't know about you, but any family that makes you do that isn't one worth respecting."

"How could you say that?" Weiss gasped. "You don't even know what I've—"

Weiss couldn't finish. Her mouth froze open as she saw Yang stripping down before her eyes. Only soft stutters could escape her mouth.

"I don't know what you've been through," Yang said as she threw of her jacket, revealing a shirt that exposed her toned midriff.

Weiss froze in place, struggling to speak.

"What I do know is that you've been dying for some form of relief," said Yang. "That's where I come in."

She moved closer to Weiss, smiling mischievously.

"J-Just stop," Weiss stuttered. "You're making me—"

Yang wrapped an arm around Weiss's waist and aggressively kissed the nape of her neck.

Weiss had lost even more of her control. The urges she'd kept repressed had begun to emerge once more. Her arms lay motionless at both sides due to numbness that overwhelmed Weiss.

"Just close your eyes and let you instincts take over," Yang whispered in Weiss's ears.

Weiss closed her eyes and sighed out of relief.

Before she knew it, Weiss was licking Yang's torso with her delicate tongue. She let out a quiet little moan every time her tongue traced itself around the curves of Yang's body. As her tongue did its work, Weiss's hands moved up and played a little with Yang's breasts.

"You like these, huh?" Yang asked, gazing at Weiss with a smile. "You can have a little more fun if you want."

Weiss didn't need to be told twice. Her fingers dug under Yang's shirt and grasped at her bare breasts.

For a second, Weiss was taken out of the moment. She raised her head and said, "You didn't wear a bra?"

Yang smirked. "Let's just say I was kind of expecting this," she said.

Weiss smiled knowingly and played with the small stubs that were Yang's nipples. She would touch the breasts gently and then play around with the nipples. Yang would breathe heavily every time Weiss touched them in jus the right way. Hearing those sighs made Weiss repeat them over and over, just to hear Yang gasp again. Something about it made Weiss feel good.

"I can't believe I'm asking this," Weiss said after a while.

Yang frowned at her, hoping that Weiss would continue giving her pleasure.

"What do you want to ask?" said Yang.

"…I…I want to know if I can go a little lower," Weiss blushed.

Yang's smirk grew into a wide grin. "Looks like you really are into this," she said.

Weiss nodded without a word spoken.

"Sure thing," Yang said with a wink.

Weiss pulled off Yang's shorts to reveal light pink flesh underneath. It appeared Yang had been prepared in more than one area.

"Are you sure about this?" Weiss asked. She was sounding more submissive with every question asked, perhaps understanding how inexperienced she was.

"Sure thing," Yang said. "I'm only worried that you can't top what you just did earlier."

"We'll see about that," said Weiss defiantly.

She inhaled the musky scent surrounding Yang's flesh and placed her lips against it. The flesh felt warm and strangely soft. Weiss stuck out her tongue and licked it up and down Yang's flesh in a rapid manner.

Yang appeared to like the feeling. Her breathing would grow stronger and heavier as Weiss picked up her pace. Weiss still couldn't believe what she was doing. She'd secretly fantasized about doing such things with Yang, but feared that being vocal about it would cause her to be outcast by her team. She hadn't expected Yang herself to start this entire ordeal. Weiss felt her tongue picking up the pace as she thought more about it. Meanwhile, Yang's legs were beginning to shake just a tad.

"Weiss," Yang said weakly. "You're doing a good job…"

But Weiss wasn't listening. She was too busy pleasuring Yang. This went on some more until Yang could no longer take it. Her legs jerked furiously as her moan became louder than before.

Weiss snapped out of her trance and stared at Yang. She was breathing heavily, but there was a different look in her eyes. There was less of the fierce personality shining through them. When Weiss looked into her eyes, she saw someone vulnerable and loving. It was as if she'd awakened another part of Yang.

"That… that wasn't bad…" said Yang.

Weiss smiled. "I'm glad you think so," was all she could say.

The two shared a kiss one last time before embracing each other once more.

"I never thought—"

"That I wanted this from you?" Yang asked with a light laugh. "You do now. How about we stop talking and enjoy the moment while it lasts."

Weiss didn't respond. She just closed her eyes and enjoyed her brief moment of escape while it lasted.


	2. Chapter 2

Weiss opened her eyes to see Yang standing above her, fully dressed. Flustered, Weiss rose from the floor and looked around the room.

"H-How long has it been?" she asked.

"Long enough," Yang said while offering her hand to Weiss.

Weiss stared at the hand. That same hand had been stroking her not too long ago. For some reason it felt odd for her to touch it as if nothing had happened. Reluctantly, Weiss took Yang's hand and was lifted up.

"Ummm….about—"

"Don't worry about it," said Yang. "What happened just then is between us." She said this while playfully winking at Weiss, which made her feel uneasy.

Weiss's eyes drifted to the floor. Her cheeks were blushing lightly. "I just…I just can't help but feel that I've made a mistake."

Yang rolled her head back and laughed. "Jeez, ice queen," she laughed. "It was just a little hook-up. I thought you said you'd had experience with this sort of thing."

Weiss glared at Yang. "First," she said shortly, "stop calling me ice queen. It's annoying. Second. I'd hate to see what you consider a 'big' hook-up if that was your idea of a little one."

Yang grabbed the hand that Weiss was using to poke her with and stroked it. "You really do have delicate hands," she said softly while brushing them with her fingertips.

"Please stop that," Weiss said, jerking her hand away from Yang. "Look. I'm going to leave this dorm right now. And when I do, you and I are going to pretend that this never happened. Okay?"

"Whatever," said Yang. "You make it sound like you just made out with your dad."

"Doing what I did with a teammate is shameful enough," Weiss snapped, her face now bright red. "Now leave me alone!" She pushed Yang away and stormed out the room.

As Weiss walked away, Yang stared at her with a smile on her face. "I'm pretty sure that _was_ her first time doing anything like that," she said to herself.

Weiss stopped short of the classroom she was supposed to be in. She made sure no one was looking and then laid her back against the wall. The visions were still fresh in her head. Yang kissing her nape, her tongue pressing against Yang's flesh, and the feeling she felt when Yang first kissed her. It was too much to handle. The emotions of disbelief, anger, and something else all collided into one mess.

"Oh. Weiss," said a familiar voice.

Weiss turned around and saw Blake looking at her.

"Aaaare you okay?" asked Blake. Weiss could see her eyes looking all over Weiss's face. "Your hair's a little messy and you look…stressed."

Weiss felt her chest sink a little. She hadn't fixed her hair since the incident and her face probably looked insane with all the emotions running through it. Now was probably the worst time that someone like Blake had to show up.

"Look," Weiss said exhaustingly. "I just want to be left alone. Is that okay?"

Blake frowned at Weiss, but nodded. She left without another word.

Weiss sighed to herself. She hated feeling vulnerable like this. With a deep breath, Weiss continued walking before entering the class. It was another one of Professor Port's lectures. The man would ramble on and on, often going on tangents that had nothing to do with the topic. This only gave Weiss's brain ample time to obsess even more over what happened between her and Yang. Her family would probably disown her if they found out. Maybe she'd be banished and left to live off her own. That's kind of what she wanted, but not in such a harsh way. The thoughts continued to build up and it only got worse from there.

"Excuse me?" said a voice.

Professor Port took a moment to stop his rambling and see who had arrived. To Weiss's dismay, it was Yang. It looked like she'd actually taken the time to fix herself up. Weiss buried her head in her textbook with hopes that Yang wouldn't see her. She made sure that none of the seats next to her were empty in case something like this happened. Ren was to her left and Ruby to her right.

Weiss did a double take at seeing Ruby. The thought just occurred to her that she'd been doing those things with Ruby's sister. What would Ruby do if she found out? The anxiety was beginning to make Weiss feel nauseous.

"Hey, Weiss!" Yang whispered. Yang hesitantly turned around and saw Yang sitting in the row behind her. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail.

"Like what I did with my hair?" Yang asked playfully, stroking the ponytail as she smiled at Weiss.

"I do!" Ruby said enthusiastically. "Don't you think so, Weiss?"

"Yeah…" Weiss responded distantly. "It's great." She turned around and looked straight ahead at Professor Port.

Only one minute in and Weiss could feel someone poking her shoulder.

"What?" Weiss asked, the irritation dripping from her tongue.

"I… was just going to ask why you seem so sad today," said Ruby. She had the innocent frown of someone who had absolutely no idea what was going on.

Weiss couldn't help but fake a smile. She didn't want to get Ruby involved, especially concerning Yang.

"Don't worry about me Ruby," Weiss said with all the feigned cheeriness she could muster. "I'm just having an off day."

Ruby's expression didn't change. "I know there's more to it than that."

"Look, just believe me when I say that I'm fine. Okay?"

"Ms. Schnee?" asked Professor Port. "Class will be over in roughly ten minutes. I suggest you cease your conversation with Ms. Rose until then. Understood?"

"Yes sir," Weiss nodded. It was going to be a long day.

After class, Weiss gathered all her things and dashed out the door. She didn't want to see any of her teammates at that moment. She just wanted time to herself. Time to think. There were brief periods in between classes where she'd normally hang out with her teammates or eat something. The latter looked like a much better option in order to avoid seeing Yang.

"Hey, um, Weiss?" Yang asked from behind.

Weiss almost jumped from the sound of Yang's voice.

Yang placed a hand on Weiss's shoulder. "Look. I really am sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. It's just…you made me feel a way I haven't before. And you looked like you were enjoying it too—"

"Just stop talking," Weiss said quietly. "I don't know what I was thinking back there. Just please go away."

Weiss jerked her shoulder away from Yang's hand and walked away with her head down. Yang frowned while watching her friend walk away.

 _I don't know what's going on with me,_ Weiss thought to herself. She could still envision Yang alone with her, both legs spread out. It was so unusual to see Yang make herself appear so vulnerable. The thought of it touched Weiss a little. She couldn't help but smile to herself just a little while walking away.

Meanwhile, Yang was left alone to ponder why Weiss behaved so strangely.

Weiss walked down the hallways of Beacon with her head down. A couple people passed her looking confused. Weiss was known to walk with her head held high and nose turned up. Nearly everyone she crossed paths with was made to feel like an inferior, but not that day. Instead, people saw a concerned Weiss looking almost mousy as she quietly walked back to her dorm.

"WEISS!" A voice screeched as she entered the dorm. Ruby had been waiting for her.

"Ruby…" Weiss said distantly. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw you looking sad and get worried," Ruby smiled, "so I decided to come here and cheer you up. I even brought Yang with me to help."

"You _what_?" Weiss felt her head spin at the news.

"Yeah," Ruby nodded. "Yang always knows how to cheer me up, so I just knew she could do the same with you."

Weiss awkwardly stumbled to her bed and sat on it.

"She's not here, is she?" Weiss asked, feeling sweat begin to drip from her head.

"No," Ruby said with an oblivious smile. "She had something she needed to do, but you can talk to me in the meantime. It'll be like a therapy session with me!"

Weiss felt like throwing up at this point. She also couldn't help but feel amused that Ruby would find something like a therapy session "exciting."

"So, what's the matter?" asked Ruby, crossing her legs as she gripped a pad and pencil in her hand.

"You're really serious about this whole therapy thing, aren't you?" Weiss asked glumly.

Ruby nodded.

Weiss sighed. She figured that she could at least tell Ruby a couple things without giving away too many details.

"It's about your sister," Weiss began.

Ruby gasped. "Yang?" What did she do?

 _Oh, she did plenty_ , Weiss thought to herself.

"She and I…engaged in some…less than desirable activities," Weiss admitted.

 _Shit_ , she thought to herself. _I think I just gave Ruby a major hint about what took place._

She carefully watched Ruby's face. It contorted a bit, perhaps thinking over what she'd just heard. There was no way she could hear something like that and not at least have a very close guess to what happened.

"You two stole something?" Ruby gasped.

Weiss almost wanted to cry. Ruby could be unbelievably naïve at times.

"Yeah," said Weiss. "Stole something…"

"Well? What was it? I promise I won't tell." Ruby leaned her face uncomfortably close to Weiss's so she could hear.

"My innocence," Weiss said bluntly.

The door opened at that moment. Ruby and Weiss both looked to see Yang walking in. She was dressed in her uniform and looked just as uncomfortable as Weiss.

"Hi," she said nervously. Her eyes glanced at Ruby first, and then Weiss. "What are you two doing?"

"Oh, Weiss was telling me the story of how you stole her innocence."

"WHAT?"

"I think it's time for you to leave, Ruby," said Weiss impatiently. She could feel the anxiety striking again, and it wasn't pretty.

"But you didn't even tell me—"

" _Now_ " Weiss said, barely even concealing the irritation in her voice.

Ruby frowned and looked between Weiss and Yang.

"Fine," said Ruby, her head down. "I'll go. I was only trying to help."

"You really shouldn't worry about this," said Yang, playfully patting Ruby's shoulder. "This is just something Weiss and I need to settle out."

Ruby didn't say anything as she closed the door behind her.

Once Ruby left, Yang took a deep breath and knelt on one knee in front of Weiss.

"Look," said Yang. She struggled to find words. All she could do was feel uneasy about the whole situation.

"Don't say anything," said Weiss. "I gave into my desires and made a mistake. That's all. All I want is for us to pretend that never happened and move on."

Yang looked down and didn't say anything.

"Did you hear me?" Weiss asked impatiently. "Or are you going to mess with me again?"

"No. I heard you," Yang said quietly. "It's just that…Um…never mind."

Weiss pursed her lips. "You'd better tell me now," she said bossily, "or else it's going to bug me for a long time."

Yang sighed. She looked down while nervously playing with her fingers. "I like you," she said bluntly. Her cheeks were burning red. "People say things about you. They call you cold, distant, snobby. And those things are true…"

Weiss raised her eyebrows at that.

"…But you're also caring, kind, and…ugh. This is getting sappy."

Weiss smiled warmly. She could feel her cold exterior thawing again.

"It is," she said sarcastically, "But articulation was never something you've been good at."

Yang smirked playfully at Weiss.

"You always have the best responses," she chuckled. "But I'm curious…do you feel the same about me?"

Weiss blushed and looked away. "That's such a straightforward question," she grumbled. "Then again. It is coming from you."

"But do you."

Weiss looked away. "Yes," she said quickly.

"What?"

"YES. Okay? I do like you too. I just…my family would never approve of this. I can't tarnish my family name over something silly like this."

Yang furrowed her eyebrows. "You mean the family that I told you wasn't a good one? I care about you and you feel the same. Going by what your family thinks will make us distant from each other. And you're really okay with that? You're really okay with hurting me over what your controlling family things?"

Weiss felt her neck close up. "I…I…"

"You're stronger than this, Weiss," said Yang. She took out her hand and wrapped it around Weiss's. "I know you'll make the right decision."

Weiss smiled and squeezed Yang's hand. "I guess we can keep this between us," she smiled.

Yang gave Weiss a goofy smile. "You mean it?" she asked.

"Yes," Weiss smiled. "And by the way. That was surprisingly articulate of you."

Yang blushed and looked away. "Stop it," she said bashfully. "I only did that because I really cared."

"I know," said Weiss. "Come closer."

Yang moved her head closer to Weiss's. Weiss reached out and cupped both her hands around Yang's cheeks. She stroked Yang's cheekbones with her thumbs, admiring the softness of her skin combined with the sturdiness of her cheeks. Weiss closed her eyes and allowed her lips to press against Yang's. Before, Yang's kiss had been domineering and filled with lust. Now it was soft and almost timid. Weiss felt her heart fluttering as she and Yang kissed alone in the dorm.

Once the kiss ended, Weiss gently slipped her hands off of Yang's face and opened her eyes. To her surprise, Yang still had her eyes closed. She opened them slowly and smiled at Weiss.

"Told you I had some experience," Weiss grinned.

"You weren't kidding," said Yang.

"Yang," said Weiss. "I'm about to do something that I'd never do for anyone else."

Yang cocked her head. "What's that?"

"I'm about to show you my vulnerable side," Weiss said. Without saying anything, she took off her skirt, and then her underwear.

Yang's face grew increasingly red as she came to realize what Weiss was doing.

Weiss finished undressing. Her legs were still crossed though.

"Please be gentle," said Weiss. She squeezed her eyes shut and reluctantly opened her legs, revealing the flesh in between them.

Yang's eyes bugged out at the sight of it. "I…Wow. You're doing what I think you're doing, right?"

"Y-Yes!" Weiss stammered. "I want you to treat me the way I treated you."

Yang stuck her face in between Weiss's legs and began.

Weiss looked up at the bed above her as Yang went away. Weiss couldn't believe what she was doing. It felt like she'd taken a weight off of her shoulders. This was something she would have never even imagined doing, and yet it was her who took the initiative this time.

She was enjoying the delicate caresses from Yang. It felt like her tongue was scratching an itch she wasn't even aware of. Weiss would sigh pleasurably every time Yang circled her tongue in just the right way.

"You're good at this," Weiss said, straining a little as Yang continued to pleasure her in all the right spots.

"You think that's good?" Asked Yang. "You haven't felt the best part."

"And what would that—Agh!"

Weiss felt Yang's fingers enter her, and suddenly everything changed. There was all this highly concentrated pleasure focused on one part of her body. Weiss's body felt like it would explode. Her head started to feel light as pure lust took over.

"More!" She heard herself say. "More! More! Don't stop!"

Yang obliged, and continued to pleasure Weiss until Weiss's body really did explode. It was a feeling she'd never felt before. Her body jerked around as her mouth released a moan that Weiss didn't even know she was capable of.

Weiss breathed heavily and looked down at Yang after settling down.

"So…I did okay?" asked Yang.

"You…really shouldn't have to ask that," Weiss breathed.

Yang gave a toothy smile. "I'm glad I approached you earlier."

"Me too," said Weiss.

The two enjoyed each other's company until it was time for them to leave once again. Both of them left the room with smiles on their faces. A new bond had been made, one that Weiss secretly hoped would lost a while.


	3. Chapter 3

The next couple of days were rather interesting for Weiss and Yang. They would find ways to have their "fun" without being impulsive about their relationship. Sometimes they'd sit next to each other during class so that they could stroke their legs together. Weiss would always blush a little when that happened. There was something almost relieving about being able to do things like that without being worried about others. People probably noticed, but she didn't care. She was happy and that was all that mattered.

Unfortunately for Weiss, Blake and Ruby had started to notice a change in her behavior and they discussed it one morning while Weiss and Yang were gone.

"Have you noticed anything…. different about Yang?" asked Blake.

"Yeah," said Ruby. "She's been forgetting to wear her underwear recently."

Blake's cheeks burned red. "U-Um… I didn't mean like that," she stammered. "I meant her personality. Doesn't she seem different to you?"

Ruby pursed her lips and thought for a second. "You know," she said thoughtfully, "she really does. She's been gone a lot recently and acts really happy…more than usual anyway."

"That's exactly what I mean," said Blake. "I've noticed the same with Weiss too."

"You have?"

"Yes," Blake nodded. "She's been a lot cheerier too. Remember what she did this morning?"

"Oh yeah," said Ruby. Weiss had been strangely bubbly that morning, giggling to herself and talking to Ruby as if she were a newborn kitten. It was such a jarring change from Weiss's usual behavior.

"I think we need to investigate," said Blake. "I've read enough novels to know what this sort of behavior leads to."

"Are they spy books?" asked Ruby. "Let me read some so I can learn!" Ruby stood up and extended her arm to grab one of the books on Blake's bed.

"No!" Blake shouted. She jumped off her bed to stop Ruby, but ended up landing on her instead.

Blake looked down and blushed even more. She was sitting directly on Ruby's face and could feel her nose pressing against her.

"Um, Ruby," Blake said bashfully. "Are you all right?"

There was silence.

Blake got off of Ruby immediately.

"Ruby?" she asked nervously. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," said Ruby, "But…um…this is going to sound weird."

"What is it?"

"That felt kind of nice."

Blake's entire face was now as red as it could get. She was speechless.

Ruby cocked her head. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Blake nodded very, very slowly. "I-I'm fine," she muttered. "I'm just going to forget you said that."

"What's wrong with what I said?" asked Ruby.

"Ruby," said Blake, putting her hands on Ruby's shoulders. "Do you know what you just implied?"

"That it felt kind of good when you sat on me," said Ruby happily.

Blake felt a pain in her chest. "Yes," she said slowly. "Do you know what that means?"

"No," Ruby said with a shake of her head.

Blake picked up one of her books and flipped through the pages. There was one she had marked with a little red tag. She stuck her hand on that page and showed it to Ruby. Ruby quietly read the page. Her face was just as red as Blake's by the time she had finished.

"Blake…" Ruby said softly, "Are those the kinds of stories you read?"

"N-No! I mean…yes," said Blake. She took a deep breath and spoke again. "Look. I shouldn't have shown you that. I was stupid for even considering it."

"Can I try it out?" asked Ruby. "The person in your book seemed to really like it. She even described it as being like a massage, and I could use one."

"It's not that kind of massage," said Blake. She kept looking at the door nervously for fear that someone would walk in.

"I won't know until I try," said Ruby. "Now take off your pants!"

"Ruby!" Blake gasped. "I never knew you were this bold about things like that."

"I am when you keep hiding things from me," said Ruby. "Now take them off."

There was something about Ruby's commanding tone that touched Blake. She smiled mischievously and said, "Yes Ruby."

Blake quietly pulled down her pants, leaving nothing left but her underwear. Ruby quietly approached Blake and looked down.

"Could you stop staring?" Blake asked, her face continuing to burn red.

Ruby didn't answer and stuck her finger out, rubbing against Blake gently. Blake squirmed a little at the touch of Ruby's finger gently stroking her.

"Your book said that those are supposed to come off," said Ruby.

"Y-Yes I know, but—"

"So what are you waiting for?" Ruby asked impatiently. "Take them off!"

Blake quietly slid her underwear off, exposing a strip of flesh. There was a small strip of hair that led directly to what was between her legs.

"Wow," said Ruby. "I expected you to have a tail or something."

"Shut up!" Blake snapped. "Just do what you want to do…before someone sees us."

Ruby bent her knees and leaned her face close to Blake's exposed lower body. Slowly, she raised her finger and gently brushed it against Blake. She could hear Blake's breathing picking up as she stuck her finger in more.

"It really feels that good, huh?" asked Ruby. She stuck her finger in deeper, feeling wet warmth as she went in.

Ruby looked up at Blake and smiled. "That felt kind of good, but I still want to do what the characters in your book did."

"Ruby, I really don't know if we should be doing this," said Blake. Unfortunately for her, Ruby had already decided on what she wanted and was already on the floor with her face smiling eagerly.

"You really need to stop talking and take action," said Ruby. "Or else you'll never get to experience anything."

Blake looked away. She couldn't believe she'd gotten into this mess. It was hard to believe that this all started because she wanted to dig up dirt on Weiss and Yang. Still, she couldn't help but feel an urge to do what Ruby wanted. Without a word spoken, Blake spread her legs out and sat on Ruby's face. She made sure that she sat in a position that would benefit both her and Ruby.

There was an immediate surge that sent a strong sensation through Blake's body. She could feel something small and wet brushing against her. It made her legs wobble a little as it kept going.

"R-Ruby!" Blake moaned. "Please slow down."

Ruby responded by doing the complete opposite. Blake couldn't control herself very well. She squirmed every time Ruby picked up her pace.

"R-Ruby!" Blake moaned weakly after a short while. "T-This feels great!"

. Ruby said something that only came out as a mumble from underneath her. Blake was about to say something when she felt a strong stroke against her clitoris. Blake arched her back and breathed in deeply as Ruby's tongue continued to brush against it. She could also feel Ruby's tongue exploring the folds of the flesh between her legs. Blake couldn't keep it up anymore. She closed her eyes and let out a loud moan that filled the entire room.

Blake rolled off of Ruby and continued breathing heavily as she stared at the floor. She'd just done something she thought she'd never do, and with Ruby of all people. Ruby crawled over to Blake and said, "That was intense. Do you think you could do that to me next time? I want to feel what you felt."

"I-I don't know," Blake muttered. She looked over at Ruby's innocent smile and gave her a smile of her own. There was something about Ruby's cherubic smile that somehow managed to momentarily suppress all the worry and negativity Blake often felt. It was nice.

While Blake and Ruby lay on the floor smiling at each other, a blue eye was watching them through the door crack.

"I can't believe this!" said Weiss to herself. "So Yang and I aren't the only ones doing this sort of thing!" She quietly walked away and smiled to herself. This was the perfect thing for her to find. Now she didn't have to worry about Blake or Ruby finding out, because she had the perfect information to blackmail them with if anything went wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

Time had passed with very little said about the various affairs between team rwby. They acted as any other team at Beacon, banter and petty arguments included. Weiss continued to keep her mouth shut about Blake and Ruby, but that didn't keep her from monitoring everything they did. She would always keep a watchful eye on them when they were within eyesight. To her surprise, Blake and Ruby appeared to be more focused on "fun," as opposed to the relationship that she and Yang had established. Speaking of Yang, Weiss found it increasingly hard for her to keep the relationship secret. She could tell that Yang was struggling with some of her more pressing urges. Just the other day, Yang grabbed Weiss by the arm as she tried to leave their dorm.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Yang.

Weiss looked back, feeling a little taken back by the pressure of Yang's fingers around her arms.

"I'm…going to class," said Weiss.

"Class doesn't even start until half an hour," said Yang. Her voice was picking up volume as she continued. "What are you really doing? Are you making special stops behind my back?"

Weiss stared at her lover. She could have sworn that she heard a hint of jealousy and hurt in Yang's voice. It was unlike her to show such a vulnerable side of herself.

"I'd never do that to you," said Weiss.

"And how do I know that?" Yang demanded. "You know I've had people that I care about in my life either disappear or die? How do I know you're next?"

"What's come over you?" asked Weiss, doing her best to maintain a calm voice. It was hard with Yang squeezing her arm harder.

"Nothing," said Yang. "I…"

Yang looked away and loosened her grip on Weiss.

"What?" asked Weiss.

"I…I saw you staring at Blake the other day," said Yang. "It looked like you were really admiring her and I…I just felt so hurt. I ran back here and punched some things around."

Weiss noticed the torn books on the floor. It looked like Yang had thrown quite the fit earlier. She thought that they'd been torn from another one of Ruby and Blake's little escapades.

"I'd never do anything like that!" Said Weiss. "I can't believe you'd even consider such a thought!"

"Do you mean it when you say that?" asked Yang.

"Of course!" said Weiss, firmly crossing her arms. "I wasn't checking out Blake. I was just watching her because she'd been behaving strangely."

"Really?" asked Yang.

Weiss shrugged. "Admittedly, I'm basing a lot of her erratic behavior on my own intuitions and less on what I actually know."

Yang scratched her head. "You know…you can be really odd sometimes."

Weiss's face burned a shade of red. "And you aren't?" she asked with strong irritation in her voice.

"I know I can be weird too," said Yang. "It's part of why I like you. We're different but we can connect in our own weird way." She ended her sentence with a friendly punch on Weiss's shoulder.

Weiss smiled at Yang and raised her hand, stroking the side of Yang's face with her fingers. "I care about you too much to betray your trust," said Weiss.

Yang stepped back from Weiss and gave her a playful smile that Weiss knew all too well.

"What are you planning?" Weiss asked nervously.

"Well," said Yang, "I need to make sure you never even consider someone like Blake as a potential fling. I want you to know that I'm the best you'll find on this campus."

Weiss began to fidget nervously. "And how do you plan on doing that?" she asked, staring at the floor as she waited for Yang's response.

"I'm going to give you access to the breast part of me."

Weiss snorted at Yang's terrible pun. "You really can't go a day without trying to include one of those," she laughed.

"Someday I'll come up with a pun that'll get the reaction I want," said Yang. "But we're not here to talk about my puns."

Weiss was about to speak, but Yang cut her off by taking off her shirt and leaving her bare breasts exposed.

"W-Were you not wearing a bra?" asked Weiss. Yang could see her eyebrows twitching just a little as she stared at Yang's breasts. They were large and supple with ivory nipples that stuck out in the center. Weiss looked at the silky skin of Yang's breasts and felt her heart pumping.

"You like them?" asked Yang. "You aren't the only one."

Weiss was speechless. She just stared at them and opened her mouth, only to say absolutely nothing.

"What are you waiting for?" asked Yang. "I'm opening myself up to you."

Weiss paused, raised her hand, and brushed her fingers against Yang's breast. They were just as soft as they looked and quite squishy too. Weiss cupped Yang's breast in her hand and gently squeezed, watching Yang respond with a soft sigh.

Yang's cheeks were already slightly red. Weiss could see pleasure beginning to form in her eyes. The same eyes that had been angrily staring down Weiss were now looking at her with newfound warmth. Weiss took her action one step further and put her mouth around Yang's nipple while playing with another breast.

"I know it's risky doing this here," said Yang, "But Ruby shouldn't be back for a while, and the same goes for Blake. It's just you and me."

Weiss answered Yang with a smile and continued suckling on her nipple. She could hear Yang's breathing pick up as she continued. At one point, Weiss allowed her teeth to creep out and gently pinch against the nipple.

Yang made an uncomfortable moan and said, "Don't get ahead of yourself just yet."

Weiss looked up and smirked at Yang. She then turned her attention to Yang's exposed body from the corner of her eye. Yang's stomach would suck in a little every time Weiss did exactly what she liked, causing it to tighten even more. Weiss always admired Yang's body for being physically fit and curvy at the same time. She reached down and traced her index finger over the curve of Yang's hips.

"You like what you see?" asked Yang. "It's all for you. No one else."

Hearing that from Yang only made Weiss more ravenous for her. She moved her face to the side of Yang's breast and kissed it softly, once again causing Yang to sigh heavily.

Weiss decided to finish strong. She put Yang's nipples between her thumb and index finger on both hands, gently pinching them with varying pressure. Yang apparently liked what she was doing a lot, because each pinch would make her shift and even moan gently. Weiss decided to add to the pleasure by taking off her skirt in order to leave her rear end exposed. Even though Weiss lacked the curves and tone that Yang did, she had enough pride in the firm and supple size of her rear end. She curved her body while playing with Yang so that she'd good view of it while looking down at her.

"Weiss," Yang panted. "I'm…I'm going…"

"I've got it under control," said Weiss.

She continued to pinch Yang's nipples. To add more stimulation, Weiss lowered her head and planted soft kisses against Yang's lower abdomen. She trailed her kisses until they came close enough to her clitoris. Weiss stopped when she was only a short distance away from it.

Yang could no longer contain herself and released a soft but strained moan. She stepped back from Weiss and planted herself on the nearest bed, breathing heavily. Weiss could see streams of sweat dripping from her forehead.

"You liked that?" asked Weiss, giving Yang a cocky smirk.

"I think," breathed Yang, "you can figure that out yourself."

Weiss smiled and walked over to Yang. She liked seeing this side of Yang, vulnerable and warm. It gave Weiss the rare chance to take on a dominant position. It was usually Yang who took control in that relationship, so an occasional role swap was appreciated.

Yang felt Weiss's hands on her shoulders and blushed. Weiss moved in and gave Yang a long and passionate kiss that lasted over a minute. As their lips parted, a trail of spit emerged from between both of their lips. Weiss and Yang looked at it and almost laughed at the ridiculousness of it.

The two were happy and very much lost in each other's company. Weiss felt Yang's arms wrap around her in an embrace. She felt happy knowing that she had someone like Yang looking out for her, but she still couldn't help but feel a touch of worry during that moment. Her worry about Blake or Ruby catching her would continue to haunt her. It made Weiss wonder if she should continue keeping the relationship secret or just admit that it was taking place. She didn't want to have all of her best moments with Yang ruined over her own concerns, but that was a concern for a later time. In the meantime, she'd enjoy the present and worry about Ruby and Blake later.


End file.
